


Pretending is Hard Work

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Stumptown Fics [1]
Category: Stumptown (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You’re in love with Dex and decide to drink your problems away at the Bad Alibi. When Grey asks you about what’s wrong, the truth comes out.
Relationships: Dex Parios/Reader
Series: Stumptown Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Pretending is Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “You know, liking someone and pretending you don’t is a lot of hard work.”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: Drinking  
> A/N: I did this instead of working on requests. It’s not the best, but I really like it, so whatever.

The Bad Alibi was a bit more crowded than normal. That didn’t stop you from getting a seat at the counter, mind you, even if you did have to push a few people out of the way. You were nursing your favorite drink, not wanting to get drunk but wanting to forget your problems. It was quite the conundrum.

Grey walked up to you, towel in hand. “You wanna tell me what’s got you drinking?” He asked. He started fiddling with something under the bar.

You groaned, “Not particularly.”

“You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m your friend.”

You heavy sighed and looked at him. “Talking about it isn’t going to help.”

Grey nodded in agreement. “Yeah, but it’ll make you feel better.”

“Ugh.” You groaned. “Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “As suspicious as that sounds, sure.”

You took a deep breath and a long drink before starting. “So there’s this woman.” Grey hummed and motioned for you to continue. “And she’s positively amazing, Grey. She’s funny, gorgeous beyond words, and a total badass. And I was dumb enough to fall in love with her.”

“So what’s the problem?”

You groaned and pressed your head against the counter. “Do you want a list?” You looked back up at him. “1. She’s one of my closest friends. 2. She’s way out of my league. 3. She’s not looking for a relationship. And 4. She doesn’t feel the same way.”

Grey gave you a solemn look and nodded. “Right, so is there anything I can do?”

“Pour me another?” You chuckled jokingly.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna do that.” You raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not gonna let a friend drown their sorrows.”

You brought your drink to your lips. “You would if you knew who it was.” You mumbled bitterly.

“Well then why don’t you tell me?”

You sighed and did a quick glance around the bar before leaning in and whispering. “It’s Dex.”

Grey’s eyebrows shot up. He was _not_ expecting that. I mean, he knew you guys were friends, but he didn’t think you were in love with her. It took him a minute before he spoke again. “I… uh… I never noticed.”

You chuckled cynically and took a drink. “Yeah, well, you weren’t supposed to.” You sighed, your shoulders falling. “You know, liking someone and pretending you don’t is a lot of hard work… And I’m so tired of pretending.”

“So why not tell her?”

You scoffed. “I already told you. She doesn’t like me like that, Grey. She’s not ready for a relationship and she’s way out my league anyway.”

This time, Grey laughed. “Are you kidding me?!” You glanced up at him. “Look, I’ve seen the way Dex looks at you. It’s not nothing.”

You raised an eyebrow. He was just pulling your chain, right? “Grey, even if she does, she’s not ready for a relationship. And as much as it hurts that I love her and can’t have her, I’d rather be Dex’s friend than lose her because I fell in love with her.” The entire time you were talking, you weren’t really looking at Grey. And he wasn’t looking at you. In fact, if you had been paying attention, you would’ve noticed that he was motioning at you to stop talking.

It was only when Dex slid into the stool next to you that you looked up. “Put their drink on my tab.” She said to Grey. You jumped at her sudden presence.

“You drink for free, Dex.”

She smiled. “Oh, yeah. Guess that means they drink for free, too.”

Grey rolled his eyes and handed her a beer.

“So what’re we talking about?”

Your voice stuck in your throat. Did she hear what you said before? “Nothing important.”

She raised an eyebrow at you. “Really, because I could’ve sworn you were talking about me.” Your breath hitched. _Shit_.

“Uh…” Grey said, “I’ll leave you two alone.” You looked to Grey, eyes wide and full of panic.

 _Breathe_. “How much of that did you hear?”

Dex shrugged and took a drink of her beer. “Enough.” _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Abort. Abort. Abort._ “Is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“That you love me?”

You choked on your breath. You turned to look at her, eyes wide. Anxiety built in your stomach and rose up your throat. You felt like you were going to cry. You tried to speak, but nothing came out, so you nodded.

It was almost hard to describe the look on her face. She was looking at you like you hung the stars. It almost shocked you. You figured she’d be upset. But no, she was smiling and she just looked so happy. Her eyes kept glancing down at your lips. _Holy shit, does she feel the same?_

“Do you… How do you… I mean….” You stumbled.

She broke out into a large smile and hid her face behind her brown hair. “I love you, too, you know?”

Your heart stopped. _How the hell do you respond to that?_ Your self-doubt from before lingered in your mind. “Are you okay with this?” She gave you a confused look. “A relationship, I mean.”

“I’m willing to try. If you are.”

You smiled and reached for her hand. “I know you’re fragile, Dex, even if you don’t want to admit it. But I love you. Of course, I’m willing to try.” You brought her hand to your mouth and pressed your lips gently against her bruised knuckles. “Let’s go slow, okay?” 

She smiled at you softly and nodded. “But tomorrow night, I’m taking you out for dinner.”

An uncontrollable smile spread across your face. “I’d love that.”

The conversation shifted after that. You drank together and talked about your day. Dex had just finished her latest case, leaving her bruised and scraped up. But despite her bruised knuckles, she continued to hold your hand, her fingers intertwined with yours. You drank little the rest of the night, too busy admiring Dex freely. But it was the best night you’d had in a long time. And you couldn’t wait for more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
